


Lazy Mornings

by MaironMichaelis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironMichaelis/pseuds/MaironMichaelis
Summary: Haru and Ikuya share a lazy morning after a rough week of practice.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fic.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and very appreciated.   
> I really hope you like it! <3

That morning, Haru woke up to the sound of birds chipping. The sun rays reflected the deep blue colour of his eyes as he woke up and started to take in his surroundings.

Right beside him was sleeping a boy named Ikuya Kirishima, who hadn't woke up yet since he had the habit of sleeping in whenever he had the chance.

Haru looked over at his boyfriend and suddenly all he could think of was how beautiful he was. The way the sun kissed his pale skin, his closed eyelids showing nothing but a calm expression, his dark teal hair falling over his face and the soft rising of his chest as he breathed.

Suddenly, Ikuya's eyes fluttered open and Haru could finally stare at the other boy's beautiful orange reddish orbs. Said orbs were glancing at Haru, after all, Ikuya's favourite part of the morning was to wake up and Haru being the first thing he sees.

"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?"- asks Haru, his voice is low and he knows he sounds pretty tired even though he woke up moments ago, however this week's training at the university had been rough and, during the whole week, all Haru wished for was that the weekend would come soon, so that he could spend some time relaxing with his lover.

" 'Morning Haru. I slept pretty well. How about you? We both know that you had a tough week, you need to rest, otherwise you might injure yourself."- replied the teal haired male. His voice was drousy and fact was, his week had been just as tough as Haru's. Nevertheless, Ikuya knew that he would be fine since he could sleep for ages if one allowed him to. Haru was another issue, because of his insomnia.

"I slept well, don't worry about me. Last night I was pretty tired, but I feel better now".

"If you say so."- Ikuya still had his doubts, but he knew better than to push it any further. If Haru said he was better than it was true. After all, Haru knew his limits and he wouldn't afford to hurt himself.

Without Ikuya noticing, Haru dove in for a good morning kiss and pressed his lips against the other male's.

"You know we have morning breath, right?"- said Ikuya playfully with a soft smile lingering on his lips, after they ended their kiss.  
Haru couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's dorkiness and simply shrugged, diving in for more kisses right after.


End file.
